Make a Deal
by ShiniBarton
Summary: Reno will sign the contract, but only on one condition. Oh, what could it be? -YAOI-


Make a Deal

Rating: M (yaoi, PWP, slash, language, OOCness, AU, use of toy)

Pairing: Reno x Cloud

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: Reno will sign the contract, but only on one condition. Oh, what could it be? -YAOI-

Author's Note: I had been thinking about this all day, but I didn't get a chance to write it until it was time for me to go to bed. But whatever. Both Reno and Cloud own brothels, just to verify. Simple smut, enjoy you guys. In Reno's POV.

SB

* * *

"Hey boss, that guy is here to see you again," a voice grunted over the intercom. I chuckled to myself. I knew damn well who 'that guy' was, and I always enjoyed his visits.

"Let him in."

And only a few seconds later, the gorgeous guy walks in. He was dressed to the nines like always, flauntin' a white suit with a red rose in the pocket. He had that same manila folder tucked under his arm too.

"Mr. Sinclair, it's a pleasure to see you again," he murmured in that silky voice of his.

"I told you to call me Reno when we're alone," I winked back.

"You know why I'm here, _Reno_. I just want you to sign the contract so we can get started on combining our businesses. Our profit has dropped another 7% since the last time I've been here. I know you're losing business too."

"So I've been told..." I picked at my nails absently. "I think we've lost about 2.5% of our clientele since you last paid me a visit. You seem to need this deal a bit more than I do, hot stuff. Or am I misunderstanding you?"

Cloud looked annoyed for a split second before he regained his cool.

"True, by the numbers my business appears to be hurting more than yours since that new brothel was built in a place more convenient for businessmen than mine and yours is closer to the nightclub district. But you honestly think that your good luck can hold out before you're really affected as well?"

He braced his arms on my desk and leaned forward towards me. God, he turned me on with that serious expression!

"I've always been a luck guy, Spiky. Lucky enough to get rich and run my own brothel. Lucky enough to still keep most of my clientele when the new competition comes knockin' at my fuckin' door. And lucky enough that a sexy guy like yourself has to come and ask me for help to save his lovely ass."

I leaned forward and ran a finger over Cloud's lips with a grin.

"So... why don't you _persuade_ me to sign the contract one more time? Make it the best sex ever had and I'll sign it."

"You've said that the last four times I've been here. What's going to make this time any different?"

"I want you to meet me at my place when you get off work. You got any kinda toys at your place, bring 'em with you. Here's my address."

I handed him a card with my info on it and he sighed.

"Of all the people to work with, it just had to be you..." he murmured. I laughed.

"What time are you comin'?"

"I get off at 6. I guess I'll see you then."

"Can hardly wait," I blew him a kiss. He shook his head and left.

After he left, I closed up shop and headed to my penthouse.

Thankfully, the maids had just finished cleaning up, so I didn't have too much to do when I got home. The only thing I had to do was sexify my room for the lovely occasion. A few candles, a little scented oil on the sheets, and a half-naked me lying in the center of the bed.

How appetizing.

I added a few touches to the room and I took a quick refreshing shower before settling into the bed with some strawberries and cream. I wondered what surprises he would have for me, and I smiled to myself. It would be the first time that I would see him behind closed doors instead of closed blinds. I already knew how deliciously minxy he could get when teased just right... where all of his sensitive spots were... and how fuckin' _hot_ those eyes of his could make you. He could enslave anyone with those eyes, believe it.

The clock in the hallway chimed and my phone alarm went off. It was six on the dot. I finished another strawberry and settled into the chair. I was gettin' all excited just thinkin' about what was gonna happen. No dude ever had me so anxious before, yo. It's just somethin' about Cloud that makes me want him all the damn time.

The clock read 6:19 when the doorbell rang. I slid to the door in my black silk bathrobe and fuzzy slippers with a wide grin.

"Who is it?" I asked in a sing-song voice.

"I think you know who, Reno..."

That purr sent the coolest chills down my spine and I opened the door. And behind it, ladies and gentlemen, was my wet dream.

Literally.

That sexy fucker was wet from his dripping blonde hair down to his soaked sneakers with a drenched white tank-top in between. Can't even forget the equally-wet and tight boy shorts huggin' every slick curve either. And for a split second, I thought, _This can't be the same guy from work! No way in hell!._

But those blue eyes let me know that I definitely had the right guy.

"Well well, what is this the rain washed my way?" I murmured with a raised brow. Cloud chuckled and ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh no, it's not raining. I was in the middle of taking a shower when I realized what time it was. So I grabbed a gift for you and came over as fast as I could. I didn't want you thinking that I forgot about you..."

He looked me up and down and cleared his throat with a smug grin.

"I'm glad you wore something easy to take off."

I grew harder and harder as every fuckin' second passed but I kept my grin.

"Wouldn't want anything unnecessary to get in the way, baby. Please, come in and make yourself at home. I don't think you'll be leavin' anytime soon..."

"Something tells me you might be right..." he kissed the corner of my lips and tapped me on the chest with the 'gift' before walking toward the hallway. "Bedroom's down this way?"

"Follow the candles. I'll be with ya in a moment."

"Don't keep me waiting _too_ long, Reno..."

I squealed to myself and locked the door. Then I turned off my cell phone and unplugged the house phone before skipping down the hallway. I noticed the trail of wet clothing on my way to my bedroom and got another lovely sight when I reached the door. Cloud was completely naked and lying back on the sheets with the last cream-covered strawberry between his lips and a hand stroking his cock. I kicked off my slippers and tossed away my robe before sliding onto the bed with him.

"Like strawberries?" I asked, letting my tongue trace little patterns all over the fruit above his lips. He chuckled and put the tip in his mouth. I took the top half and we pulled our lips together with the strawberry still in-between. Then we pulled it apart and I pulled back to chew.

"If they come with you instead of cream," he replied, pulling me back down to him by my ponytail. We kissed hard and he rubbed his lower body against mine. Cloud was just as hard as I was, if not more. Then he rolled me on my back and nuzzled my neck.

"Now, be a good boy and lie back for me," he breathed against my skin. I licked my lips.

"Since you asked so nicely..." I winked and propped myself up with a pillow. Cloud kissed and bit his way down my neck while a finger slid its way down my body to my cock. The finger rolled up from base to tip over and over while Cloudy continued to caress my body with teeth, tongue and and skin. His body still rubbed against mine and I fought to keep my eyes open.

"Is it good, Reno? How does it feel?"

"_Fuck_, mmmnn, you're drivin' me crazy..."

He grinned against my belly button and then got on top of me so his pretty cock was right against my lips. Those sultry lips took me in and I almost screamed. I started to play with his cock and I used my free hand to grab a tube of lube from under the pillow. I coated three of my fingers in it and tossed it on the bed somewhere before I slid one inside of him. Cloud gasped my name and wiggled his hips. We continued to suck each other off and I had all three fingers teasing his hole before I felt one slide inside me.

"Oh fuck! Mmm, you dirty bastard..."

Cloud pulled off of my cock to chuckle.

"You're not as tight as I thought you'd be. This will be more fun that I thought."

The foreshadowing in his words definitely made me shiver. After a bit more stretching and teasing, Cloud rolled back over and reached for somethin' under the other pillows.

"Close you eyes, Reno," he said softly. I shut my eyes and felt Cloud pull somethin' out and crawl between my legs. Then he pushed somethin' inside of me and both of us moaned at the same time. I rolled my hips into it as a reflex and the minx moaned again.

"Oh yes, _Reno_, mmm!"

I cracked open an eye to see the blue-eyed angel pushing his hips toward mine with a clear double dildo connecting us. I moaned lowly at the sight. I could hear him moaning my name over and over like a prayer and I pulled him closer by the hip. Our hips kept rollin' and pushin' and we kept moanin'. I could feel the pleasure rising with every push and feel the orgasm about to hit me. We grabbed each other's cocks at the same time and pumped in hard strokes.

"Yes, Reno! I'm coming! Oh _shit!_"

Another pretty gasp and he came, back arching and cum splashing onto my hand and his chest. I leaned forward and bit into his neck to stifle my loud scream. Cloud hissed and I shuddered as I climaxed, his hand milking me for all he could get. We panted for breath for a moment and then I kissed his jaw.

"You're fuckin' amazing, ya know that?" I purred in his ear. He chuckled and ran a hand through my hair.

"I guess this means you sign the contract?" he inquired, lookin' down at me. I nuzzled into him, sated and content.

"Mmm. How about we make a lover's contract while we're at it?"

"I think I like the sound of that, Reno," he replied, claiming my lips again.

Damn I'm a lucky man.

* * *

Wow, this is super-long. Tell me what you think of it!

SB


End file.
